The Human Torch
: "I should have guessed! You're not the real Captain America!" ''- Jonathan Storm'' History Johnny Storm is the youngest child and only son of Franklin and Mary Storm born on August 19th 23 years ago. His parents already had another child, his older sister Susan. Johnny and Susan where like normal children and often played and bickered with each other but they were still siblings and normally got along unless Johnny was being particularly annoying. At the age of 5 Johnny had become enamoured with his father’s car and had been caught numerous times in the night sneaking down to try and see how the car worked. One night when the children were left at home, their parents went to a dinner honouring Dr. Storm. A simple evening, right? Wrong On their way to the dinner, one of the tires blew out on the car and Dr. Storm lost control of the car. Only Mary was injured. When the Storms were taken to the hospital, Franklin insisted on being the one to operate on his wife. He ended up not being able to save her and soon after became a drunk gambler, losing his medical practice and leading to accidentally killing his loan shark. Franklin was thrown in prison because he didn't defend himself, Susan and Johnny were left on their own and Susan quickly became a mother figure to her brother. This caused changes to the Storm children had happen rapidly, they had gone from being loved by both of their parents to practically being orphans with a dead mother and a father in prison. Luckily Susan tried her best to protect Johnny from noticing anything being wrong at all. She gave up her childhood largely so that Johnny could still have his. Johnny continued to keep being interested in motorbikes even at this point and had begun dreaming of a chance where he could go riding himself. It was around this time that Susan’s powers manifested. One day, Susan and Johnny were coming home from the grocery store after Susan had gotten home from where she had gotten work and a group of guys surrounded them. All Johnny knows about what Sue did that day is that she freaked out and all she was thinking about was somehow keeping herself and Johnny out of their sight and keeping the creeps away from them. Before they knew it, the men had been thrown back from some kind of force field and all that could be seen of Johnny and Susan was their clothes and the grocery bags. Not long after this Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr approached the pair about joining their school for mutants and both where hesitant to join as Johnny had shown no sign of abilities. Almost like clockwork Johnny’s powers activated whilst Charles and Eric where sitting in the living room with Susan and he was making a cup of tea for the four of them. His body had burst into pure fire that he didn't know what was going on and scared him. It was because of this that Johnny and Sue decided to go to the school. During his time at the institute Johnny was able to have a lot more fun and have security that he and Sue hadn’t had for a long time in terms of someone looking out for him. It was good for Johnny to be at the institute during his teenage years as it gave him the stability he needed and freedom enough so that he didn't feel that he had to rebel. He spent a lot of time working on his powers and also learning how to fix motorbikes from books that where in the school library. Johnny passed his driving test at the age of 17 and quickly bought his own motorcycle. He then entered a number of biking events and stunts to try and get noticed as an able bike rider so that hopefully he could get more work out of it. Johnny also had a great interest in law and becoming a police officer to try and help mutants and humans a like because he felt it was the one job he would be comfortable in, using all of his skills to help people the best he could, however even though he had a great law understanding he ended up changing his mind and did not join the police force .Out of the students that he was at the school with other than Sue there was only a few that he became particularly close to in that time period. One of these was Tabitha Smith who was codenamed Boom Boom and Alison Blaire who was codenamed Dazzler. The three often had a lot of fun and joked around with each other before Johnny left. At the age of 20 Johnny decided to leave the institute for a while to travel the country on his own on his motorbike. He promised that he would be careful and that he would keep in touch with Susan every few days so that his sister knew his location. He was still away from the institute when the mutants where collected up and moved to district X. Johnny himself had been in California and handed himself over to go to district X so that a family of mutants with young children could flee from California as they intended to go to Genosha, Johnny who wasn’t one to go quietly had fought the sentinels off long enough for the family to escape, Johnny was restrained and moved to district X. Since he has been in district X he has looked for Sue but he still has not been able to find his sister. Personality Funny: Johnny is someone that always tries to make people laugh and tries to lighten the mood. He is often able to succeed in changing an unhappy scene into a funny one by just making a joke or just acting like a child. He has always made jokes and looked to have fun often causing him to be seen as trying to disrupt or be a troublemaker however Johnny was just looking to A have a good time and B make everyone else have a good time. Easy going: Johnny has always been a laid back and easy going guy, believing that what happens will simply happen and he does not panic over it, he tries his best not to get stressed or worried with situations which may or may not break his calm exterior. There have been certain situations where his calm easy going mind set has failed him, such as the creation of district X and that he doesn’t know where Sue is. Loyalty: Johnny has immense loyalty to his older sister Sue, since both of his parents were not around of most of their lives and certainly their teenage years Johnny looked to Sue as a very maternal figure in his life as well as a big sister even though there was a few years between them in age. Johnny is also loyal to other people that he has developed friendships and relationships with over the years. Also because of his loyalty to people Johnny can be seen as not thinking things through to protect people as he would rather ensure their safety and make sure that they are ok than making sure that he himself is ok. Cocky: Johnny has always had an air of cockiness about him, being a good athlete in high school caused this, even when he went to Xavier’s and was amongst other mutants he still had the same air of cockiness because his was able to do a lot with his powers and also because he was also very confident in his own abilities. Considerate: If Johnny thinks that something he has said or done has offended someone he will apologise for it as he does not want to upset people because of what he has said or done. This is often because of a joke that he has told which has been taken the wrong way or something else that he has said.he will honestly apologise if he has offended someone or gone to far. Kind: Johnny will look after his friends and family to the best of his ability but he is also kind to practically strangers who need him for something. He will not hesitate in pointing someone in the right direction or helping with something if they ask for his help. Trustworthy: Johnny is someone that if you have a secret or something you need to go to someone with it can be rest assured that Johnny will help in whatever way is needed. Whether that be keeping a secret, helping them get over an addiction or just being someone for them to talk to Johnny is willing to do all of these things for people. Brave: Johnny is also very brave, he will not consider his own safety to be more important than the general public’s or his own sisters and he has often risked his own life to benefit others, this was shown by the way he was brought to district X. Smart: Even though Johnny isn’t as smart as Sue he is still quite intelligent and has a knack for working with his hands especially with motorbikes. Johnny has been able to fix a number of problems with his motorbike. Human/mutant question: Johnny is very neutral in how he views the answer in how to deal with the problems that currently concern the world. Even though he agrees with Charles Xavier and that there should be peace between the two he can see the argument of Magneto also. Even though he does not agree with Magneto he does see Magneto's side of the argument and does not believe him just to be a terroriat he just has different beliefs which are more extreme than Charles's. Likes *Rock music *Action movies *Motorbikes *His Powers *Motor cross *Philidelphia cheese steaks *Beer *Italian food *Pool *Bowling *Boxing *TV *Superman comics *Pizza *Skiing *Hot dogs *Hot girls *Parties Dislikes *The brotherhood *The government *Chick Flicks *Smoking *People who are Straight edge preaching *Pop music *Snobs *People who think their better than him *Traffic Jams *People who hate their gifts *People who think he is lazy *Clingy girls *Over protective siblings (excluding his own) *Cats *Dogs Abilities Skills Mechanic: Johnny was interested in cars and motorbikes from a very young age, even from the little toy cars and bikes he got as a young child to the larger bikes that he now has. Johnny fixes his own bike only he does not own a mechanic shop. Multi lingual: During his time at the X mansion Johnny learnt a number of different languages including German, Italian and Irish. He had originally done this as he had planned to travel the world after he left the X mansion but this didn't happen because of the creation of district X. Law understanding: Johnny was interested in law whislt he was at the xavier institute and read up on a number of case precedents and cases relating to mutants so that he knew what rights mutants had which differed from human rights so that he could protect mutants and himself. Motorbike riding: Johnny has been able to ride a motorbike well since he was 18 years old and has entered a number of different motorbike events and performed some of his own stunts at little locations to earn money for himself. Powers Pyrokenesis: Johnny is able to create and manipulate fire mentally and physically with his body. This is caused by a genetic mutation in Johnny’s cells which cause them to react differently to energy given to him stored in food and drink which is called adenosine triphosphate. Unlike in a normal body where the adenosine triphosphate would simply give energy for the person to be able to act out their daily tasks because of Johnny’s mutation they give him something different also. Johnny’s mutation creates another form of energy called adenine ribo-heptaphosphene. The difference between the two energy sources means that Johnny has extra energy running through his body as adenine ribo-heptaphosphene gives his body twice the normal amount of energy that his body would need for a normal day. Johnny’s cells then transform the extra energy left over into moderate density plasma like state which Johnny can control at will because of a mental field that protects his body due to latent chemical-bonding energies that is in Johnny’s cells. When all of the energy that Johnny has in his body that he has to control the fire with is empty he therefore then loses the ability to control the fire until he gains more energy again. Fire form: As an extension to Johnny’s pyrokenesis Johnny is able to turn his body completely into fire without causing harm to himself. This is due to the mental field that is created by his body which allows him to create and manipulate fire without causing injury to himself. When Johnny transforms his body into fire his body is permanently at the temperature of 780 degrees Fahrenheit. Whilst Johnny is in flame form his body is no longer solid so objects thrown or fired at him which do not melt as they get close to him simply pass through him. His fire form also is also dependent on adenine ribo-heptaphosphene and therefore staying in fire form depletes Johnny’s energy reserves. Due to the fact that the energy he gets from the adenine ribo-heptaphosphene in his body Johnny has enough energy in his body to last in flame form for 12 hours before he has to turn it off and restore his energy levels, if he is using his pyrokenesis as well as his flame form he has to stop one after 6 hours of constant use. Fire manipulation: Johnny can create various shapes and objects using fire, such as on various occasions he has made a fire dragon, a fire arrow and various visual objects that would not cause any harm as he once wrote the X men in the sky outside of the Xavier mansion. Johnny can only maintain the shapes that he has made if he focuses on them completely otherwise they lose their shape. Unlike when Johnny has created the fire if he is controlling fire that has not come from his body he does not use adenine ribo-heptaphosphene energy to do so. This means that if he manipulated fire to burn a table, he would be able to burn the table for around 3 minutes before the flame would go out, however the flames will last longer if Johnny uses adenine ribo-heptaphosphene energy to keep them burning. The temperature of the shapes that Johnny creates is 2,800 degrees Fahrenheit which is the melting point of iron. =Weaknesses= Energy depletion: Johnny’s mutation is based on the adenine ribo-heptaphosphene energy in his body, therefore when Johnny’s amount of adenine ribo-heptaphosphene energy that he has in his body is depleted then he will be able to do less with his powers or have less control over fire. It generally takes about 12 hours in complete fire form to deplete Johnny’s adenine ribo-heptaphosphene from his body this is because he is not using the extra energy to not do anything exerting. If he is using his fire ability to use more than just his fire form such as manipulating fire in fire form he can do it continuously for around 6 hours before he has to stop using any form of his powers. Physical condition: If Johnny has a form of injury either physically or mentally it affects how well if can control his powers and use them. If he is ill, or tired he can only last bursts of an hour in full fire form and can only manipulate fire for a couple of minutes before he has to stop using his abilities. Water: As to be expected water is Johnny’s main weakness as if he is in his fire form his will return to his human form. This also affects his ability to use his powers as he is not able to use his powers at all when he is wet. His ability to call on his fire abilities are negated until he is dry of all moisture on his skin and hair. Oxygen: Another major weakness with Johnny's powers is that without oxygen around him to burn he cannot use his powers. If for example Johnny was fighting a speedster mutant or a wind mutant who was able to make a twister or something similar around Johnny to suck the oxygen out of the atmosphere they would be able weaken Johnny as he would not be able to his powers at all. Sue: Johnny's sister Sue is arguable his biggest weaknesss, this is because he can find ways around all of the other weaknesses with enough time. However with Sue he would do anything to ensure her protection or safety no matter what the effect was to him so long as he could protect his older sister as she is the only family he has left and he wants to protect her. Death: Johnny in human form is just a normal human being and can be killed like any normal man. However in flame form he would have to have the flame extinguished to be shot or be hit with an object or form of blast, however he would still die if he was dropped off of a building for example. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:Former X-Men Category:X-Factor Investigations Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Alternate Form Category:Male Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Played Character Category:Player: Dave